


Shadows

by Current521



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: AU, Immortal, vague horror elements i guess, vague starship references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Schwoopsie looks at her shadow a lot. She wonders what it is. She wishes, later, that she didn't know.





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> A friend sent me a prompt, this is what came out, I have no explanation, I'm sleep deprived and procrastinating on a train

Schwoopsie looked at her shadow. She didn’t know what it was, she just knew that it came and went with the sun, and no matter how fast she moved, it always mimicked her perfectly. Ducker said it was some kind of demon, but she didn’t think so. It wasn’t malicious, it was just there.

* * *

Schwoopsie had been wrong; the shadows rose up against their masters, took over. Darkness darkness darkness, for years, Schwoopsie knew nothing but darkness. The shadows didn’t mimic them for fun, she realised; they were training, able to anticipate their master’s every movement. The perfect hunters, more so than Snarl, more so than anyone.

* * *

Schwoopsie learned how to tame the shadows. It wasn’t easy, but it was possible, forcing them back into mimickry and subservience. She learned from Zazzalil; she taught Jemilla, taught anyone who would listen. There was no killing the shadows, but they could be tamed.

* * *

Schwoopsie was left behind. Her tribe died and passed on to the Great Duck, and Schwoopsie just… Didn’t. The world moved on, and she lived in it. She met new people, new tribes, children who had never heard of the Great Darkness, didn’t know what shadows were. She let them be; it would just scare them, and she didn’t want that.

* * *

Schwoopsie saw the rise and fall of empires, of schools of thought. She saw the rise of science, and finally, the shadows being gone when it was cloudly made sense; they were a direct result of the sun. Schwoopsie knew better, but there was no reason to tell her scientist friends that. Many of them were stupid, but they were a pretty kind of stupid, and she loved them. And she could make them laugh.

* * *

Schwoopsie lived to see the empirical proof that science killed god, lived to see the robot wars and humanity leaving Earth. She left with them. So did her shadow. She had gotten so used to it, she had all but forgotten the Great Darkness, so many millenia past.

* * *

Schwoopsie lived to see the Shadow Revolt. The shadows had been tamed for so long, everyone forgot what they were, thought they were just a result of the light. Forgot why they mimic every move, forgot why they followed. Forgot about the Great Darkness. Forgot how to tame the shadows.

* * *

Schwoopsie survived the Shadow Revolt. No one else did. Schwoopsie was all alone in the universe. All alone, except for her shadow.


End file.
